Janet's New Life
by Janey721
Summary: Janet starts a new life away from the Ridge.
1. Chapter 1

Janet sat at her kitchen table crying, trying to absorb the sad news that Hannah had told her just minutes before on the phone. Sully was dead. Hannah said it was a massive heart attack. Sully dead, Janet just couldn't believe it. She had spoken to him as always on Sunday night. Their night to talk over the phone about their week. She cherished those conversations. They rattled on about everything from beer deliveries to the Sox to how the Knight's were doing this year in football . How she was doing and more importantly , how Thad was and how he was growing by leaps and bounds.

Thad, her son, almost seven now and the light of her life. He was that bright spot. Her beautiful, kind son. She wished now that Sully had come to Maine to visit her and meet Thad. It was something that they always discussed but never had made definitive plans to do. Sully was busy as was Janet. It had been almost eight years, since she had moved away from Knight's Ridge.

Eight years ago Janet reflected. It seemed like a lifetime. Shortly after Hannah's wedding, Janet made the decision to move away from the Ridge. It was an agonizing one. She had found out that she was pregnant. Her and Hannah had spent many hours going over her options. None of them were good. For one thing, Janet wasn't sure who the father was, Eddie or Rooster. With the timing and all, it could have been either one of them. Yes, she had been on birth control, but she had been naïve. No one had told her that being on antiabotics for an infection could compromise the pill's effectiveness.

Janet and Hannah had finally agreed that the best option was for Janet to move. To start a new life away from the Ridge. Hannah knew all too well how difficult it would be for Janet to stay and have to face the scrutiny of the good citizens of Knight's Ridge. There was no "Gavin Goddard" for them to invent.

That route would never fly with Janet, as it had with Hannah.

So, Janet had moved to Old Orchard Beach, Maine. Old Orchard Beach was just two hours away from Knight's Ridge but far enough to risk not running into people from home. She had remembered how she loved visiting there as a child with her own family and how she had wanted to live there one day. She loved the beach, the pier, whale watching, fireworks on the Fourth of July--it was a magically place for her when she was young. She had hoped that it would be a magical place once again. I place where she could magically forget the pain that she had caused Eddie and for that matter herself when she had stupidly gotten drunk and slept with Rooster that one night.

Just at that moment, Thad came bounding in the house. Mike and his mom, Sally following behind him. "Mom, you should have gone with us to the movie, it was awesome." Thad came dancing into the kitchen and stopped cold when he saw her sitting at the kitchen table. "Mom, what goes on?" Thad hardly ever saw his mom sitting around in the middle of the day, she was always on the go. He knew something had to be wrong, his mom was always smiling and sunny. He had the best mom in the world he imagined. Nothing got her down for long. She always made the best of every situation.

Janet looked up at her son and gasped. The more he matured, the more Janet was certain that he was Eddie's son. She had really figured that out the day Thad was born. There was no doubt who his father was when in the delivery room they had handed him to her announcing, "It's a boy". Janet had gasped then and said in a soft whisper, "Eddie". She knew then and as each day passed knew even more that Thad was Eddie's.

"Mom, are you alright?" Thad's words jolted Janet from her thoughts. "Oh, Thad, you know how we always talk to Sully from Knight's Ridge? Well, I just got off the phone with Hannah and she told me that Sully has died." Janet tried to pull herself together but just saying those words out loud made her start to sob again.

Quietly, Thad crossed the room, placed his arms around her and leaned his head against her temple. In a slow, soft voice he said, "Mom, I'm sorry, I know how much Sully meant to you. But everything is going to be fine, trust me." With his free hand turned up and cocking his head to one side he looked her in the eyes and said, "You believe me, don't you?"

Janet smiled at him through the tears and nodded. God, how that got to her when he did things like that. It was so--Eddie. How many times had she seen that expression on Eddie's face? How many times did Thad's smile and up turned hands when he spoke remind her of the man that she had loved so desperately. How could she forget Eddie when a miniature version of him was standing in front of her everyday?

Sally spoke up, "Janet, is there anything I can do?" "Thanks for asking Sally but I'm not even sure what I'm going to do." "Well, you are going to Knight's Ridge for the funeral aren't you?"

Janet sighed, "I haven't really had time to consider that to be honest with you. But yeah, I really should go, Sully was more to me than a boss, he was my friend, more like a second father to me really. So yeah, I guess I'll go to his funeral." "Then I'll take care of everything here for you for as long as you need me to." Sally replied. "Collect your mail and papers, water your plants, whatever." "Thanks, Sally, I'd appreciate that." "No problem, you and Thad just take all the time you need in Knight's Ridge."

Her and Thad going to Knight's Ridge, Janet couldn't imagine how that would be. Besides Hannah and Sully, no one in Knight's Ridge even knew she had a son, and she had sworn them to secrecy. Janet didn't even know if Eddie was still in the Ridge but she couldn't imagine him leaving there. For all she knew he could be seriously involved with someone, maybe even married. It had been a taboo subject with them. It was an unspoken rule with Sully and Hannah that they didn't bring him up in their conversations on the telephone. Janet never had the nerve to ask either one of them and they understood not to tell her unless she did ask them. Janet put those thoughts out of her mind, saying goodbye to Sully was more important now. She had to go. She had no choice. She would just have to deal with the Eddie situation, if and when it came up.


	2. Chapter 2

Janet's New Life-Chapter 2

The next morning Janet dragged herself into work. Sal looked up when she entered. "Janet, what goes on?" "Why", she replied, "do I look that bad?" Sal stood and approached her. "Well, let's just say, if I didn't know you better, I'd say it looked like you had a night out on the town. But since I do know you better, I'd say something is really troubling you. It looks as if you didn't get any sleep last night."

Sal, her new boss, was so much like Sully, her old boss. He was gruff sounding on the outside, but a real push over on the inside. Sal of Sal's Trucking had hired Janet right off the bat. As he said, he couldn't have picked anyone better to be the dispatcher at his trucking firm than someone who had been a barkeep. And after getting a glowing reference from Sully, Sal knew that Janet could not only handle the drivers but also the customers with ease. She would be someone who could think on her feet, muti-tasking away like it was the only way to do things. Sal knew after Janet's first day of work that he had made a good choice. She not only could keep the drivers in line, she also could keep the customers happy. She was a god send and he paid her well for her talents.

Janet slumped down at her desk and told Sal about Sully. She no sooner finished when Sal picked up her purse handing it to her and said "Go home, pack up and head down to Knight's Ridge. Take all the time you need and don't worry about things here, we'll manage somehow without you." Janet managed a weak smile, "I appreciate that Sal and I do plan on going to the funeral, but not until I get some things organized around here, I don't want to leave you in a lurch."

"That's not necessary Janet, you should just go home now and not worry about this place." "Really, Sal, I'd feel better if I just spend a little bit of time filling out the schedule for next week and calling some customers to confirm shipments. It won't take me long and things will go smoother when I'm gone." Sal nodded an OK, he figured there was no use arguing with Janet when she was determined to do something. So he just let the matter drop. "Alright then," Sal added, "but I want you to take as much time as you need off and spend some time with your friends from Knight's Ridge and relax, deal?" "Yeah, you've got a deal, Sal."

Relax, Janet thought. That's the last thing she'd be able to do in Knight's Ridge. How could she relax when the last several years were going to come back to haunt her? Now, she understood how Nick must have felt returning to the Ridge after being gone ten years. Nick had returned to find out about Sam and wondered if Sam was his. When Eddie saw her and Thad, how would he react? Would it be as obvious to him and it was to her that Thad was his son? And how was Janet going to explain why she hadn't contacted him especially after Thad was born? Yep, relaxing in the Ridge just wasn't in the cards.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Can you really go back home again?

Janet had packed up her Jeep the night before her and Thad were leaving for the Ridge. She wanted to get down to Hannah's early the next day so her and Hannah could catch up on things before Sully's wake. As per Sully's last wishes, a traditional Irish wake was to be held at Sully's. Leave it to Sully to have planned the whole thing ahead of time. The food, the drinks, the music, he had planned it all down to the last detail. He didn't want to burden anyone and he certainly wanted to make sure everyone had a good time. To celebrate his life, not to morn his passing. Sully's, the man and the place, had been such a huge part of her life, Janet couldn't help but to get choked up thinking about it.

Thad as always was flipping through the radio stations as they cruised on down the highway. Scanning up and down the dial, Thad hit an oldies station that was playing one of Janet's favorite songs. Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison. Much to Thad's disliking, she sang along to the song with gusto. Maybe going to the Ridge wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it would be. Maybe Eddie would avoid her and she wouldn't have to answer any questions he might have. Yeah, she thought and maybe I eat corn dogs for the corn! The song ended and the next song came on loud and clear--S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y Night. Janet grabbed for the radio hitting the scan button as fast as she could almost swerving into the next lane.

"Mom" Thad yelled, "what are you doing?" "I'm sorry Thad, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just, well, the Bay City Rollers, not one of my favorite bands." "Wow, it's one thing not liking a band, but another thing to get into to an accident over a song." Thad said slumping down in his seat.

Janet shook her head, Thad was way too smart for his age, she decided. What kid talked like that as his age? He was always quick to catch on to things, too quick sometimes. She wanted him to stay her baby forever but already he talked as if he was a teenager at times. They were still close sure, but he was anything but a baby anymore. He reminder her of that often enough. Like "Mom, I can wash my own face" or "Mom, don't hug me in front of the guys, OK?" He was almost seven but going on seventeen, Janet decided. But he was hers and he was beautiful. Every minute she spent with him was precious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Janet's New Life

Janet and Thad pulled up to Hannah's house. It looked exactly like it did the day Janet had left. Sam came out the front door and down the walk to greet them. Thad jumped out of the car and went to see him. They were buddies according to Thad. Sam had spent sometime with them during the summers. Hannah came up to Old Orchard Beach to visit them at least a couple times a year. "Where's Hannah, Sam?" Janet questioned. "We didn't expect you guys this soon so mom went to Sully's to deliver some bars that she made for the wake." Darn, Janet thought, she really was anxious to talk to Hannah about today and what she should do if she ran into Eddie. She really hoped she be here. As if reading her mind Sam said, "Don't worry Janet, she should be back anytime now."

Sam had grown into a handsome man. He was taller than Hannah now. A senior in high school. "Have you picked out a college yet, Sam?" "Not yet, I have to give it more thought. You know my mom wants me to stay close by but I haven't really decided if that's what I want to do. Got to keep my options open you know. That's what my dad tells me all the time."

Sam had referred to Nick as his dad for a few years now. The had grown close. Hannah had told her that her and Nick were also keeping their options open. They had been dating for nearly five years now but decided to put off taking it to the next step until Sam graduated and decided where he was going to college. Janet remembered back to the break up of Hannah's and Ray's marriage. Boy, she was glad she wasn't Hannah during that time. Ray did his best to make Hannah's life miserable. Janet wished she could have been here for her friend, maybe she could have helped in some way. Ray never got over the fact that Nick was Sam's dad and rubbed Hannah's face into it every chance he got. But the last straw was when Hannah found out through Ikey that Ray had been the instigator of a lot of bad things that had gone down in the Ridge that involved her friends. Ikey overheard a conversation between Ray and Matt Lausch and in loyalty to Hannah filled her in on her husband's dirty deeds. Janet was glad that all that was in the past for her friend and that things had worked out with her and Nick. Janet had never seen Hannah so happy, so content with her life. And Nick made sure everyday that Hannah knew how important she and Sam were to him. He was in it for the long haul.

Just as Janet and Thad with Sam's help were carrying their things into the house, Hannah pulled up.

"Janet, Thad, I didn't think you'd get here so soon." "We got an early start and made good time."

"Great, then we'll have some time for girl talk before we have to head down to Sully's. Let's get the coffeepot on."


	5. Chapter 5

Janet's New Life - Chapter 5

Janet sipped her coffee as Hannah sat down across the table from her. "So, give me all the latest dish about the Ridge." "Well, Pizza Girl and Phil are flying back from Africa to come to Sully's wake." Janet knew from conversations with Hannah and the news media that Phil and Pizza Girl had been busy doing humanitarian missions with the Gates ever since Phil invented the newest, hottest, gaming system, the "Phys", for Microsoft. It was way cooler and better than the Wii-3 according to Thad and all his friends. Phil and Pizza Girl had been married for five years and used their fortune to further their causes.

"That's great, I've missed seeing Pizza Girl. I get an occasional email from her and Phil but it's just not the same. So how is Aubrey and Ronnie and the kids?"

Over the next few minutes Hannah described the antics of the Garret Triplets, Bobby, Robby and Bert., all of them named after their grandfather, Robert Garrett. Leave it to Ronnie to insist on that one. And a prouder grandfather you'd never meet. Robert Garrett, the Commander, and his wife, Leslie just adored their grandsons. And of course, their other grandson, Sam. Hannah and Nick couldn't have been happier for Aubrey and Ronnie and they helped out with babysitting I, II, and III as they were sometimes referred to, whenever they could. They were a handful that was for sure and Aubrey and Ronnie always appreciated the break. "They are like two lovebirds", Hannah laughed. "I don't think their honeymoon will ever be over."

"Tell me more about what goes on while we get ready to go to Sully's." Janet said to Hannah as she got up from the table. "How's Owen and Allison, and Ikey and his new bride, Karen?" Hannah dished about the friends as they changed their clothes and freshened up in her large master bathroom. "Everything is really great for the gang, Janet. See things do work out in the end. Nick and I couldn't be happier for all of them."

Janet went and sat on Hannah's bed and look down at her hands on her lap. "OK, Hannah, let's get it over with, I know I have to be forewarned before I walk into Sully's. What goes on with Eddie?"

Janet sat on the bed slightly shaking and with tears threatening to break loose as she looked up at Hannah. She didn't know if she could handle whatever her dear friend would have to tell her about Eddie, but she knew that she couldn't just go in blind if she was going to see Eddie at the wake. Janet realized she was holding her breath and she slow exhaled as Hannah sat quietly down next to her.

"You've always avoided the subject of Eddie, Janet, and I respected your wishes. I can see how you'd want to know about what's been going on with him. I mean, you know that he'll be at the wake and funeral. It would be impossible to avoid him and I'm sure he's going to have questions, especially when he sees Thad."

"I know Hannah, that's why I have to prepare myself. This isn't going to be easy for any of us. My god, Hannah, what am I going to say to him? He's going to be terribly mad at me for not telling him about Thad. What was I thinking?"

"Janet, don't be so hard on yourself. You know what you were thinking. You weren't sure who Thad's father was, for that matter you're still not 100 percent positive it's Eddie. I know what that's like. I've been there. Sure Nick left me before I realized I was pregnant and I was a mess, but at least when Nick left we were on good terms. It's just as much Eddie's fault that you didn't feel you could contact him and tell him about your pregnancy. You had to do what you did for yourself and your child. All mother's do what they feel they have to do for their children. It's what we do, don't beat yourself up over it."

"But Hannah, maybe that was true when I was just pregnant but what about after Thad was born, just look at him. It's obvious to me that Eddie is his father."

"Maybe yes to you, but Janet, don't you think that some of that is because you want Eddie to be Thad's father and not Rooster? I see a whole lot of you in Thad too, you know. Yeah, he looks nothing like Rooster and maybe Eddie is his dad, but how can you be sure? You don't just spring that on a guy without some proof."

"I guess you're right but still, I don't know. There was a time in my life that I thought I could tell Eddie anything and he would understand. Of course, I was wrong about that--there's still times when I think about what he said to me when he was in the hospital. It hurts me to this day how he told me to go find place to rot and to get out of his room." Janet signed and bit her lower lip. "I'll deal with that hurt like I have been all these years, but I need to know what else I have to deal with, so let me have it, what's Eddie been doing all these years?"


	6. Chapter 6

Janet's New Life- Chapter 6

Hannah reached for Janet's hands and held them firmly. "All right, where do I begin? Nick and I have talked about this so often. It's been especially hard for Nick at times not to blurt out something to Eddie at work. You know how guys are."

Janet nodded. "Blurt out what?"

"Tell Eddie about Thad, of course. Nick has had to get over the fact that he lost out on nearly ten years of Sam's life and he didn't want Eddie to go through that too. "

"That is exactly what I've worried about too. I mean Eddie missing out on Thad's early years and Thad missing out on that time too with his dad, that is if Eddie really is Thad's father. Are you telling me that Eddie has never gotten married in all these years and had children of his own, Hannah?"

"Not from lack of trying," Hannah chuckled. "Oh, Eddie has been well, Eddie, the serial dater. Him and Rory tried it for awhile but you could tell that neither one of them had their hearts into it. It was more like, I don't know, common problems. Like the song, If You Can't Be with the One You Love, Love the One You're With. That sort of thing."

"You mean, Rory wasn't Eddie's ideal woman. I guessed that was what he always wanted, the woman that turned every guys head."

"No Janet, both Nick and I could see through Eddie's pretense. He tried to put on a good act but it just didn't wash with those who knew him the best. Owen could see it to and he tried talking to him. Owen told him that he just needed to get over whatever was bugging him and go get back the one woman he truly loved. But Eddie was being his stubborn self. He wouldn't hear of it. Him and Owen nearly got into a knock down, drag out brawl over it, so everyone pretty much steered clear of the subject from then on."

"I didn't realize that all of you would be left here to worry about Eddie. I just assumed that he'd go on with his life as usual, re-living his glory days here in the Ridge."

"In my eyes, Janet, you were his glory days. That was when he was the happiest. Don't you realize that?"

"And I'm the woman who caused him the most heartbreak also, Hannah. There's no way getting around that!"

"Nick and I got around that kind of heartbreak, Janet, and I can honestly tell you that there is a way."

"Well, I'm here in Knight's Ridge for the next two weeks, so I guess we'll see if at least Eddie and I can talk to one another without tearing each other apart both inside and out."

Thad called out to Janet and Hannah from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on you two, we don't want to be late. I want to see what Sully's is like. I've heard so much about the place. Let's get a move on."

Janet smiled. "Impatient one isn't he. Gotta love him, though."


	7. Chapter 7

Janet's New Life - Chapter 7

Janet and Thad followed Nick, Hannah and Sam into Sully's. What she really needed was a little recon team but she was just going to have to brave this one out herself. After a quick look around, she saw that Eddie hadn't arrived yet. That was good, she needed a little time to adjust to being back in the place where it all began.

Pizza Girl and Phil saw them and signaled them over to where they were standing talking to Owen and Allison. "Hey, what goes on Pizza Girl, I mean Laura. Boy, old habits die hard don't they?"

Pizza Girl smiled, "Actually, I love being called Pizza Girl, it keeps me grounded to my roots. And I will always be grateful because if it wasn't for the Ridge Pizza, I never would have met my Phil."

Janet began to relax and chatted with her friends after introducing them all to Thad at long last. Most of them didn't even know she had a son but kept their questions to a minimum. No one, thank God, asked about who Thad's father was at least.

--

Thad was the first one to notice Eddie entering the bar and walked right up to him. "You're Eddie Latteka, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Eddie looked down at the kid standing in front of him. "How do you know who I am?"

"Sully told me all about you. Me and Sully we talked every Sunday since I was four years old. And when I got my computer and Sully got one, we Im'ed each other almost every night. Sully always said that I reminded him of you."

"Yeah?" Eddie was confused. He had never heard Sully mention instant messaging any kid. Especially a kid that reminded him of himself. He couldn't imagine Sully even knowing how to turn on a computer.

"I play peewee football, Sully told me all about your football days and you winning the championship for the Knight's. Sully said someday I should come live in Knight's Ridge and play football here, too."

"He did?"

"Yeah, Sully said that he was sure I'd grow up and be as tall and as big as you someday."

"He did?" Eddie started looking around to try and figure out just who this kid belonged to.

"Yup, Sully told me that someday I'd win the trophy for the Knight's again. He said he couldn't wait to see that. I guess he won't get the chance now, tho." Thad added with a sigh.

"What's your name kid?"

"Thad, well really it's Thaddeus, but everyone calls me Thad. Sully talked my mom into calling me it, he thought it would be a good name for me."

"He did?" Um, what's your last name Thad?"

"Meadows."

Eddie nearly choked, "As in Janet Meadows?"

"Cool, you know my mom!"

Eddie looked at Thad closer now and the realization hit him, Thad looked a heck of a lot like he did at his age. Speaking of age. "How old are you?"

"I'll be seven next April."

Eddie did some quick math before asking, "Where's your mom Thad?"

--

Janet was busy talking to Allison about the new house her and Owen were building when she noticed Pizza Girl and Phil leaning into each other smiling and looking over Janet's shoulder. Janet was wondering what they were looking at so she turn slightly to see--Oh boy, Thad was talking to of all people, Eddie!!

Just then Eddie looked up to where Thad was pointing directly at her and Eddie locked eyes with her. The look said nothing like "I'm glad to see you again. It was more like "I want to strangle you."

Eddie hesitated for a second when he saw Janet standing there and then he announced to Thad, "Come on kid, we're going to go talk to your mom. There's something I need to ask her, and right now.!"

"Sure Eddie, I just think it's rad that you know my mom. I just bet she'll be happy to see you again!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she will be." Eddie growled.

--

Janet had to move and move fast. She strode toward Eddie and Thad with a panicked smile plastered on her face. "Oh, hi Eddie," she said quickly, "Thad we really should get going back to Hannah's, we've had a long day and tomorrow is going to be another one. I think we should leave right now, buddy."

Eddie was flabbergasted but he managed to speak, "We need to talk, Janet, now!!"

"Oh, I'd really like that Eddie, but I have to take Thad back to Hannah's, it's late and all. We can talk later." Janet was amazed that she was able to speak so nonchalantly. What she really wanted to do is breakdown and start crying and that just wouldn't be the best thing to do right now. Not in front of Thad and certainly not in front of Eddie. "We'll catch up later, ok, Eddie?" She tipped her head toward thad and hoped Eddie caught her drift.

Eddie took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right, you need to get Thad home, but WE WILL TALK SOON JANET!" "REAL SOON!"


	8. Chapter 8

Janet's New Life - Chapter 8

Sully's funeral was the next day. It was held at St. Bridget's Irish Catholic Church and Sully's old friend, Father O'Halloran gave the eulogy. Janet sat next to Thad holding his hand and cried during most of the service. She really thought the world of Sully and would miss their weekly phone chats. At least Karen, her old barmate and now Ikey's new wife had promised her that she would carry on the tradition and call Janet on Sunday nights for a Ridge update.

Eddie sat a three pews behind Janet and Thad and heard nothing of what the old priest had said about Sully. But there wasn't much about Sully that Eddie didn't know, the guy always made it a point to know what was going on in Eddie's life-good or bad. It was Sully who had given Eddie a vacation to Jamaica two years ago. Sure it wasn't exactly what Eddie had expected. I mean, what was Sully thinking sending him to that couples resort? He was the only single guy in the whole place. Most of the people there were on their honeymoons. Eddie remembered the desk clerk inquiring about the other person in his party. It was like the guy was expecting Eddie to have brought along a date. Eddie thought he was going to meet some single, hot chicks there, instead he spent most of his vacation sitting alone on the beach or taking in the sights by himself. Boy, he gave Sully a piece of his mind when he got back. Sully just shrugged and said that he was hoping things would have been different but there was nothing he could do.

"Sully chose cremation because it was his last wish that his ashes be spread along the cliffs of his beloved Ireland," Father O'Halloran announced, "and so it shall be." Janet thought how fitting Sully always did love Ireland and went there a couple of times. Not nearly enough though, he would say. Too hard to leave the bar for that long.

After a tenor sang Sully's favorite song, "Danny Boy" everyone filed out of the church. Father O'Halloran stopped Eddie and asked to talk to him in the vestibule. "Eddie, Sully loved you like a son and it was his wish that you would take his ashes to Ireland and spread them. I have a plane ticket for you and your flight leaves tonight my boy. I trust that you will carry out Sully's wishes to the "t".

Eddie was taken back. How could he leave for Ireland right away, he needed to talk to Janet and get some answers. But he replied, "Father, I'd be honored." After all what could he do, Sully had been like a dad to him.

--

Janet and everyone else arrived back at Hannah's for a luncheon when Father O'Halloran pulled her aside. "Janet, Sully loved you like a daughter and it was his wish that you would go to Ireland and spread his ashes as he wished. Now I have a plane ticket for you and your flight leaves tonight. I've taken care of getting the ashes on board the flight and I trust that you will be there for Sully as he was for you."

Janet was hesitant until Hannah said "No worries, I'll keep Thad here with me. You go on, Janet, it's what Sully wanted."

What could she say? Of course, she'd go. Good thing she had her passport here. It was at Sully's Bar, it had been for nearly two years. Sully had planned on sending her on a vacation back then to Jamaica, but she had to cancel at the last minute when Thad had come down with the Chicken Pox. Sully was upset to say the least but he finally relented. She never would have dreamed of going on a vacation when Thad needed her, so Sully had given in. He just seems so disappointed. Janet was determined not to disappoint him again. She would go to Ireland.

--


	9. Chapter 9

Janet's New Life - Chapter 9

Janet hugged Hannah before getting into Pizza Girl's and Phil's limo that would take her to the airport. "Where's Nick, I want to say goodbye and thank him for everything?"

"He had an errand to run but he said not to worry about anything. We have it covered." Hannah knew that Nick was taking Eddie to the airport but couldn't tell Janet that or she would bolt.

Thad, Phil and Pizza Girl went along for the ride to catch Janet's flight to Ireland. She was a little relieved that she wouldn't have to face Eddie quite yet. She wondered if Eddie would spend sometime with Thad when she was gone. She had seen them talking again before the funeral and wondered what that was about. Thad had said that they just had talked about a bunch of stuff. They sure seemed to have hit it off, Janet thought.

They had gotten caught in traffic so Janet hugged everyone at the curb and dashed off to catch her flight. She gave a quick wave to Thad before she turned to go through the doors and felt a tug on her heart. This would be the first time she'd be away from her son since his birth.

Janet arrived at the boarding area just in time and was the last one aboard. She hurried to her seat apologizing to the other passengers along the way. When she reached her assigned seat she reached up to stow her carry on before looking at the passenger seated in the window seat next to her and started to say "sorry". Janet looked down and the words caught in her throat. "Eddie?"

Eddie couldn't believe his eyes when he looked away from the window when he heard his name and saw Janet standing there. He saw her head jerk toward the boarding hatch just as it was closing and then she quickly glanced around as if looking for another empty seat. "Sit down Janet" he announced as if it was an order.

Janet was visibly flustered. Damn, she thought, too late now. The flight attendant approached settling everyone in their seats and closing the overhead compartments. There was no way out so she slumped in the seat next to Eddie and let out a groan. Her hands were shaking as she tried to fasten her seat belt.

Eddie reached over and secured her in and in a raspy voice said, "You're not getting away from me again, Janet."

Janet looked sideways at Eddie and wanted to blurt out that she never wanted to go away from him ever that she had wanted them to be together forever, but she knew that's not how he meant his comment. She bit back her words and instead just muttered a weak "thanks" and then looked at the container on his lap. "Is that Sully?"

"Yup, I guess Sully meant for both of us to spread his ashes. Doesn't surprised me being Sully and all."

Janet leaned forward and with both hands on her head muttered "Sully, you're toast." Then she looked again at the urn and turned red, "Oh my God, I don't believe I said that!"

Eddie let out a small chuckle, "A little too late for that, huh?" Eddie paused before adding, "A little too late for a lot of things. But since we're stuck together now and you can't get away, you'd better start talking, Janet. What goes on?"

Janet looked at the back of the seat in front of her as the plane began it's assent. She wondered if planes had parachutes aboard maybe she could take her chances and jump. Anything but trying to explain herself to Eddie. What could she say when she really found it hard to put into words what she felt? But Eddie was right, he did deserve some sort of explanation, so she straightened her shoulders and turned slightly towards him before firmly stating, "What do you want to know about, Eddie?"

Eddie's anger flared for a second, she knew damn well what he wanted to know about. Eddie held his anger back, he knew that if he was going to get any answers from Janet he would have to take the soft approach. If he got angry with her, Janet would just shut him out until he had calmed down. Some things you don't forget about a person that you have been close to. Close to, hell, Eddie thought, someone that you were in love with at one time. Someone you had thought about a future with. A future with children. Hell, he might already have a son that he didn't know about. Eddie's mind flashed on Thad. He really liked the kid, he liked his style. Thad came right up to him and announced what was on his mind. Eddie felt somehow tied to him, it was a feeling he had never felt before. Eddie couldn't find the words to describe it really, it just felt good. Janet's soft voice shook him from his thoughts, "Eddie?"

Eddie looked out the window to the clouds and uttered one word, "Thad."

Janet took a deep breath before speaking, "Eddie, I don't know what to say. I know I should have contacted you when I found out I was pregnant, but I wasn't sure."

"What weren't you sure of, Janet?"

Janet paused for a moment before whispering, "If you were the father. I mean not when I was pregnant anyway but after Thad was born and as he got older, well, I thought that maybe you were--I mean just to look at him and all--but not 100 percent--I couldn't be 100 percent sure, without you know--" Her words trailed off, she didn't know how to put her thoughts together, how to explain to him so it made sense to him or to her. Janet had never had to justify not contacting Eddie or Rooster for that matter. Didn't they have a right to know? "Oh Eddie, I'm sorry, it's just too hard to explain."

"Try, Janet." Eddie couldn't look at her so he continued looking out at the clouds. He could be a father, a father, how could this be? He needed to know or did he? What would that change really? He would take responsibility that was for sure but would he have the chance to be a part of his son's life? He already missed the beginning but what about the rest of his life? What kind of a dad would he be?

"At first I hated myself, Eddie, not just for what I did to you, to us, but also what I did to some poor innocent child. A child who might never know who his real dad was. But being pregnant changed me, I loved every moment of it. I made sure I ate right, got enough sleep, took my prenatal vitamins, went to all my check ups. For once in my life I had someone to take care of, to nurture. I felt like, I don't know, that somehow if I took care of this child, I could make up for the mistakes that I had made. That I could make things right. I want to make things right, Eddie."

Eddie finally turned away from the window toward Janet, "How did you come up with the name Thad?" he asked.

Janet laughed, "That was Sully's idea. When I told him finally I was pregnant he said he was certain I'd have a boy and that I should name him Thad, well Thaddeus actually. I told him I wasn't sure about that but Sully would always refer to the baby as Thad when we talked on the phone. He'd call every week and say something like "How are you and Thad doing?" or "Take good care of yourself and Thad, Janet." Stuff like that. He'd say it so often that I found myself calling my growing belly, Thad." Janet placed her hands on her stomach remembering the warm feeling having a child growing in her gave her.

Eddie looked at Janet and saw the warmth and love radiating from her. He wished he could have seen her pregnant, he couldn't imagine this woman glowing more than she already did. He always loved that about her, her glow.

"Anyway", Janet continued, "when Thad was born, it just came natural that that was going to be his name.

And after his birth, well, I really struggled on what to do. I wanted to acknowledge who his father was but I wasn't sure if I had the right to force the issue. I guess my mothering instinct really took hold then, I wanted to protect Thad from any hurt. I didn't know if the father, his father, would you know take responsibility. Not that you wouldn't take responsibility Eddie, I know you would have but I was confused and uncertain if it was the right thing to do for Thad. I mean want if it turned out that you weren't the father? I didn't want to think about the alternative. What if someone else was the father?" Janet couldn't say, much less think of the possibility of Rooster being the father of her child. She pushed the thought of that from her head. Not that Rooster was a bad person, he had been a friend after all, but as a father to her child? She didn't want to think of that, not now, not ever.

"I know I've been unfair to you Eddie, you had a right to at least know that there was a possibility that Thad was your son but I was trying to do what was best. Not for me or for Thad's biological father, but for Thad. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"I know you'd never intentionally hurt anyone, Janet, but I think that I--both of us--should have been given the chance to know that I--we--could have a child, a son."

"I know Eddie, God, how I know. Every time I look at Thad I worry about failing him somehow, I want to give him everything, but more than anything I want to give him a father, a good father. I just didn't know how to make that possible."

Eddie could feel the struggle that Janet must have gone through. He knew that never in her life had Janet Meadows put herself first, she always put others ahead of herself. Having a child would only reinforce that trait. He imagined her like a bear protecting her cub. Cliché for sure, Janet Meadows absolutely.

Eddie realized that they were the only ones on the plane still with their overhead light on, everyone else's was turned off and they were probably asleep. "We'd better try and get some sleep or we'll be walking zombies by the time we land. We'll talk some more when we get to Ireland." Eddie carefully placed Sully's ashes on the floor between his feet and turned off the overhead light.

"All right," Janet said, "we'll talk later, I am tired. It's been a long two days." Janet and Eddie tipped their seats back and turned toward each other at the same time and said "Night". Their eyes locked for just long enough and held before Janet closed her eyes. She couldn't look at the man that she had betrayed for a second longer. She couldn't bear to see the hurt in his eyes. What had she done to him, to the man that she had loved with all her heart. How could she take away that hurt?

Eddie kept his eyes open looking at Janet's face, her long lashes, soft eyes and softer hair. He felt the need to touch the side of her face, to caress his thumb over her cheeks, to feel her skin. He crossed his arms instead pinning his hands under his armpits. No, it hurt too much to think of wanting to touch Janet. He had spent too many days and nights trying to get over her, to what had happened. He never let anyone get close to him the way he had let her. He never let anyone into his heart like she had been. He couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to, let himself touch her again, let her touch him again. So he tipped his head back and away from her and tried to get some sleep himself, he would deal with her later. They would talk about Thad more when they got to Ireland. Sleep, that's wanted he needed now. He didn't need anything more than sleep right now or did he? He'd been empty for so long and yearned for more to fill his life. Sleep for now, but what about tomorrow and the next day and the days to come. Eddie wanted more--more of what he had and lost.


	10. Chapter 10

Janet's New Life - Chapter 10

Janet fell right to sleep, but for Eddie sleep came less easily. When he was finally able to quiet his thoughts enough to doze off his sleep wasn't without dreams. He had a dream about him and Janet lying in bed. Eddie was lying on his back with Janet tucked next to his shoulder with locks of her hair laying across his bare chest. Eddie remembered feeling complete contentment in his dream. Listening to Janet's slow breathing as she slept. She was in her 8th month of pregnancy in his dream. The early morning sun was streaming in their open bedroom window and he could hear Thad out in the backyard playing catch with his new puppy. For Eddie that dream was heaven. He couldn't remember being happier or more fulfilled.

Eddie slowly awaken to find Janet's head resting on his shoulder with her hair laying across his arm. He reached over with his other hand and held a lock of her hair between his thumb and fingers. He gently rub the soft silky strand relishing the feel of it. He should have waken her but the dream he'd had earlier prevented him from breaking the spell.

The captain's voice crackled over the intercom that they were planning to land shortly and started giving landing instructions. Janet sat quickly up looking flush and embarrassed about falling to sleep on Eddie like that. She uttered a quick "sorry about that" to him and started straightening things up around her. "I guess we'll be landing at Shannon Airport shortly. I hope the weather is good. I'm really excited about meeting Sully's cousin and his wife, aren't you? " She knew she was rambling on but she didn't know how else to hide her embarrassment.

"Janet it's all right, old habits die hard. I know I've spent the last eight years trying to break them."

"It's not that Eddie, it's just that this thing with Sully, it's important to me. I want to do right by him, I don't want to mess it up." Janet felt the sting of his words all the same and tried to cover her hurt. So he thought of her as a habit that he had to break. Nothing more, just an old habit.

Eddie couldn't help but wish she wouldn't have messed things up with them eight years ago, but he didn't say that out loud to her. Part of him wanted to hurt her as badly as she had hurt him, but there was also a part of him that wanted to protect her from any hurt. You can't have it both ways he thought. Coming in for a landing stopped Eddie from contemplating his conflicting feelings any further. They were in Ireland and they had a job to do, that was all. The spreading of Sully's ashes.

Getting off the plane they were greeted by Conor and Maggie Sullivan who stepped up to them right away.

"Ah, Eddie my lad, I'd recognize you anywhere. Sully said that you were a strapping, tall lad, but I didn't think you'd be this tall. And Janet,my lassie, ah no way could Sully have described how beautiful you are. You reminded him of his beautiful wife, Katie, did he ever tell you that lass?"

Janet blushed, "How kind of you to say Mr. Sullivan and how kind of Sully to say that about me, I know he loved Katie so. He never got over her death, he missed her dearly. I know that they are together again now and as happy as can be."

"That they are and it's Conor, please, and this is my wife, Maggie. We should get your bags out to our auto and drive to Limerick. It is just a mere 7 kilometers from her. Come let's go."

Janet sat at the edge of the back seat leaning between Conor and Maggie Sullivan sitting in the front seat. She was asking all sorts of questions about County Cork and the Cliffs of Mohr where they would spread Sully's ashes. Her eyes were bright and shiny as she took in all the sights. She marveled at everything she saw and said she was in love with Ireland already. Conor and Maggie smiled at her falling in love with her already, too.

Eddie sat back in his seat just glancing occasionally out the window when Janet was pointed out something, mostly his eyes were on her. He grinned lopsidedly at her child like enthusiasm. Eddie thought about how Janet always made him feel special, but he never realized until that moment that she had that effect on everyone. She is one special lady herself, Eddie thought. Eddie looked down to his feet and wished Janet would look at him the way she used to--like he was the most special person in the world. He missed that feeling more than anything.

In no time they arrived at the Sullivan's cottage and it took Janet forever to make her way inside. She was taking all the sights in. The beautiful fields and the gardens, the quaint cottage and out buildings. The Sullivan's lived on the outskirts of Limerick on a quiet lane that seemed out of a travel brochure. "Oh, Eddie have you ever seen such a wonderful place? No wonder Sully loved it so."

Eddie looked at Janet's wide smile and her expressive eyes and agreed, "Yes, beautiful."

"I can't wait to do some more exploring. Come on let's get settled in and take a walk."

She was infectious, what could you do but agree with her, Eddie thought. "That would be great. I could use a walk after being cramped up in a plane for that many hours."


	11. Chapter 11

Janet's New Life - Chapter 11

"Everything here is so green, isn't it? Now I know why they called it the Emerald Isle. It's breathtaking." Janet stopped walking and turned to Eddie for his reaction.

"Sully always talked about Ireland, but it doesn't really do it justice until you see it for yourself" Eddie agreed.

Janet and Eddie had been walking down a lane for sometime and had reached the outskirts of Limerick. Janet had spent the time talking about a lot of things but mostly about Thad. She had recalled for Eddie all the things a parent goes through in raising a child. She talked about all the silly things he had done growing up, the sweet things only a child could say and about the times she fretted over the slightest fever or cough. Eddie heard in her voice and saw in her face the joy that she'd found in Thad, her son. And quite possibly his son. Instead of feeling sad that he had missed out in those times, Eddie was finding his heart fill with some of that joy Janet felt.

He couldn't put a finger on it, but somehow Eddie had always felt at times that there was something or someone out there who caused his heart to fill with love and joy. He recalled times when he'd see a boy learning to ride a bike for the first time and feeling a twinge in his heart that he was watching his own son. Could it be that even though consciously he didn't know of his own son's existence that his heart knew and he was experiencing it through someone else's son? It was something Nick had talked about with him. Nick had said even when he was in New York, there would be times when he felt a pull toward Knight's Ridge--like his heart knew about his son, Sam, even though his mind didn't. Eddie had had that same feeling, that there was a bond there with someone unknown to him. He felt that bond explode in him the first time he met Thad at Sully's wake. The bond between a father and a son.

Janet and Eddie explored the city of Limerick for awhile. Janet found little shops where she picked up gifts for Thad and for friends. Eddie also picked up something for Thad. By the time they were going to head back, Janet had them loaded down with so many packages.

"I guess I should have quit buying things sooner," she laughed. "How are we going to get all this stuff back? Good thing you agreed to come along, Eddie."

Her impish smile at him made Eddie laugh along with her. He grabbed up the majority of the bags leaving Janet with a light load. "Come on woman, let's get going before your pack horse's legs give out."

Janet felt like skipping back to the Sullivan's cottage as she walked along side Eddie on the way back. Gone was her nervousness around him. She hadn't felt this happy and carefree in a long time. Being around Eddie did that to her she supposed.

When they reached the cottage, Conor and Maggie were loading up one of their autos with bags. "Ah, there you two are. Maggie and I are off to pick up Sully's elderly aunt Rosheen for the spreading of his ashes in two days time. We'll be back in the morning. Eddie, I'll leave the keys to our other auto on the counter for you. You and Janet should go to the Sullivan family pub in Limerick for a wee bit of dinner and ale, tonight. I wrote down some directions for ye." Conor Sullivan then asked for a moment of Eddie's time and pulled him into the cottage's front room.

"Eddie, a while ago my dear cousin Sean, Sully to you, gave me something that he said he wanted you to have. Don't ask me they specifics of how he planned on getting you to Ireland, certainly not by dying anyway, but he did have some plans that I know he wasn't able to finish before his passing. But my lad, I just know that he wanted you to have this," Conor continued as he handed Eddie a ring. "You see my boy, this ring that has been passed down from generation to generation of Sully's family. And since his boy, Michael, died in that tragic accident, Sully decided the ring should go to you."

Eddie took the ring that Conor handed him fighting back the lump that formed in his throat. "Did Sully ever tell you about him and Katie and what they went through? Conor asked. "Ah, I can see in your eyes that you never heard the story, so I will tell ye."

"Sully loved Katie with all his heart and soul and asked her to marry him before being shipped off to Vietnam in 1973. Of course, she said yes. Well, the letters those two would write each other. Love filled them in the beginning. And then Sully said that because of the senseless death and destruction that he witnessed in country, his letters became fewer and fewer and those that he did write were full of hate and despair. Poor Katie, she was at such a loss. Sully wrote her that she was better off without him-- that he was not the same man that she had married." Conor paused and then continued. "Katie had a friend back in the States that she would pour her heart out to. Well, that man took advantage of that despair and Katie became pregnant with Michael. When Sully was discharged six months later and came back home he was furious. In a fit of rage he called Katie the most awful things. Katie had nothing to do with the other man after that one night, but Sully was so hurt by what she had done. She was so ashamed that she ran out into the street with tears in her eyes and was hit by a car. Sully almost lost his dear Katie and her baby, but there and then he vowed to make things right. Sully loved Katie too much to hurt her anymore and as he often said. "Love wins out over anything, every time." Sully loved Michael as if he was his own and was devastated when he lost the boy in that car accident. He lost his dear Katie, later to breast cancer. Well, enough about that, Eddie. We best be going or Rosheen will wonder what became of us. You and Janet enjoy your evening out and we'll see ye in the morn."


	12. Chapter 12

Janet's New Life - Chapter 12

Since there was time before they had to head to the pub for dinner, Janet decided to rest for a while. As she took a nap, Eddie lay in his own bed thinking about what Conor had told him. Sully's and Katie's love had won out over the hurt. Eddie had never met Katie Sullivan or Sully's son, Michael, but he knew from what Sully had said over the years that he loved them both with all his heart. Nick and Hannah had worked things out. Owen and Alison. Eddie had plenty of examples to relate to. Could things work out with him and Janet? Eddie fingered the ring that Conor had given him. It had an intricate filigree with both diamonds and emeralds set between the lacing of gold. It was strong yet delicate Eddie thought.

Janet was excited to go see the pub that had been in Sully's family for years and even more excited that it was named Sully's. When they entered the pub, Janet immediately felt at home. They met more of Sully's relatives. Could Irish families be any larger? Eddie had a hard time keeping their names straight but Janet had a knack for remembering not only their names but how they were related to Sully. After they had eaten Janet, out of habit, got up and cleared their table while Eddie sat and talked to some of the many Sullivan cousins. Before too long, she found herself behind the bar drawing pints of beer and chatting to the customers. She was having a grand time and it made Eddie smile.

Janet had put on an apron and was clearing tables and taking orders. In between she was learning how to do an Irish jig. She was in her element to be sure. Eddie felt the hand of one of the cousins on his shoulder, "Ye are a lucky man, Eddie, my boy," he said, "that Janet of yours is a gem that one!"

Eddie didn't try to or really want to correct the man. He was enjoying watching Janet and couldn't agree more. Any man would be lucky to have someone like Janet. He was for lack of a better word, proud of her. Eddie reached up to the breast pocket of his flannel shirt and felt the ring that he had put there, strong yet delicate. Janet.

Eddie stretched his legs out and rose saying, "I think I'd better get that gem back to Conor and Maggie's before one of you Irishmen steals her away." The cousin slapped him on the back and laughed, "I good thought my man!"

When they got back to the Sullivan's cottage, Janet didn't want to go in right away. The moon was bright, it was a clear night and there were a million stars out. Eddie led Janet to a bench in the garden and sat her down. He held her hand and started to kneel in front of her as she was looking up over his shoulder. "Oh Eddie, quick look, a falling star." Eddie straighten up some placing his hands on his slightly bent knees and looked over his shoulder just in time to catch the falling star. He turned back to Janet and their eyes caught.

Eddie cleared his throat, "Do you know what I wish for Janet?' he said as he began to kneel again and reached for the ring in his pocket. "Don't tell me, Eddie," Janet quipped, "or your wish won't come true!"

Janet then focused on what Eddie was doing and saw him holding the ring out to her. "Janet, I can't think of anything that would make me happier, will you marry me?"

Janet's eyes when from the ring to Eddie and back to the ring that he held out toward her. She thought for a second that she was dreaming. "Yes, Eddie, yes," she said with tears beginning to slide down her cheeks.

Eddie stood up and drew her into his arms in one motion as Janet looked up at his face. Eddie placed one finger under her chin and tipped her head back even more and lowered his lips to hers, "See, I got my wish already." Right before their lips met, Janet said in a soft voice, "And I got my wish, too."


	13. Chapter 13

Janet and Eddie's New Life - Chapter 13

Janet was in the Sullivan's kitchen the next morning making coffee while Eddie showered. Janet and Eddie had reluctantly gotten out of bed. Janet thought, "not an easy thing to do." They had gotten little sleep but they both didn't want to take advantage of the Sullivan's hospitality and still be in bed when they returned.

Janet looked out the kitchen window and remembered how urgently her and Eddie had moved from the garden last night to her guest bedroom. Neither one of them could take their clothes off fast enough. It felt like they were starving for each other. The first time they made love it was fast but passionate. The second time they went slower and spent the time rediscovering the feel and taste of each other's bodies.

After that time Eddie needed fuel and drink, he said, so they slipped into the kitchen for a bite and something to quench their thirsts. But their thirst for each other was greater and they made love right there. As she remembered that fact, Janet looked around the kitchen to make sure that they didn't leave any evidence of their love making there.

They had returned to the bedroom after finally getting something to eat and drink and spent hours talking. Janet and Eddie held each other in their arms as they talked. Both of them were afraid to fall asleep, afraid that if they did, it might somehow break the spell. They talked about that even before once again, their mutual caresses aroused them enough to make love for the fourth time.

Coffee, good, hot, black coffee is what she needed this morning, not the tea that the Irish seemed to prefer. Today was going to be a wonderful day and Janet wanted to be wide awake for the first full day of her engagement.

Eddie walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Janet from behind and nuzzled his damp hair against her cheek. "I missed you in the shower." "Eddie that tickles and I missed you too, but what if the Sullivans and Aunt Rosheen arrived when we were in that shower?" As if on cue, the Sullivans pulled up and started unloading their bags and headed up the walk. "See there, we never would have made it out in time." Eddie just chuckled and gave her a peck on her cheek. Since last night, he had been floating on air. He had always heard that expression but he had never felt it until now. Since Janet said "yes" he'd been on cloud nine. He hoped he never come down.

Conor Sullivan greeted them as they came in the door, "Ah, there you two are. I trust you had some fun at the pub last night and slept well." Janet blushed at that, "It was wonderful, wasn't it Eddie?"

"So wonderful in fact that I want you to be the first to know that Janet has agreed to marry me."

"Well, what wonderful news indeed. Maggie, my dear, call Father Donovan and tell him we've adding a wedding to the spreading of the ashes ceremony tomorrow. And I'll take Eddie and Janet into town to take care of the paperwork."

Janet and Eddie looked at Conor as if he had gone crazy. "Tomorrow!" they both exclaimed.

"No time like the present I say and won't Sully be happy that things worked out like this. He'd be glad indeed that such a happy occasion would take place at the same time as his ashes are spread. Ah, so much to do so little time. I best be getting to the details."

Eddie took both of Janet's hands into his and faced her. "If you're game, I'm game. I don't want to spend another moment without you in my life, really in my life, Janet. "

"What the heck, let's go for it. But I need to call Thad and Hannah and-- oh, Eddie, I wish Thad could be here for this."

"Knowing Hannah she'll want to have a big reception for us when we get back. We can always do our vows a second time if you want. I don't mind telling the world more than once that I take you to be my wife."

Janet looked deeply into Eddie's eyes, no one had said anything sweeter to her than those words he had spoken. She couldn't believe how lucky she was that Eddie had truly forgiven her and wanted her to be by his side forever. Emotion overtook her and she threw her arms around Eddie's neck and hugged him as close as she could. "Tomorrow is going to be the happiest day of my life I know, but I can't imagine being more happy than I am now."

Eddie picked her up and twirled her around the kitchen. "We're both twirling now because I couldn't imagine being any happier either. Let's go call back home and break the good news."

Janet was so nervous she couldn't figure how to make an international call so Eddie did the calling. He talked to Nick first and told him their plans. Then Hannah insisted on coming on the phone and wanted to talk to Janet, she was just so happy for the both of them. Then Hannah put Thad on the phone and him and Janet spent a long time talking. Eddie wanted to give her some privacy so he stepped into the other room. After a while Janet came out. "Thad would like to talk to you Eddie."

"What does he want to talk to me about?" Eddie said stunned.

"I don't know, he just insisted." Janet didn't know what her son was thinking, she didn't even know at this moment what she was thinking. This was happening so fast. Thad seemed ok with it, at least he sounded ok. He actually sounded happy about the wedding.

Eddie went into the front room and picked up the phone. Janet afforded him the same privacy by staying in the other room. She couldn't sit still for long and began pacing. What could they be talking about that long?

Eddie came out finally and Janet could see that he had tears in his eyes. "Don't look so worried Janet, it's all good. It's better than good." Eddie pulled Janet into his arms. "Thad told me to tell you not to worry that he wouldn't be able to be here for our wedding, because he said that he knows he's always here"--Eddie placed his hand on Janet's heart . "And he told me"--Eddie's voice broke at that moment--"that he's always been here,too"--Eddie removed his hand from Janet's heart and placed it on his own. "God Janet, you don't know what that did to me when he said that--I always felt someone there--Thad told me that was because it was him. Sully--he told Thad all about me and to hold me in his heart always--that things would work out. Sully told him that love, true love, always wins out over anything. What a wonderful son he is." Tears ran down Janet's face, tears of joy.

"Maybe Thad isn't my biological son--it doesn't matter to me, not anymore, I couldn't think of him more as a son than I do right now. And when we get back home, I'd like to give him my last name, Janet. Would that be ok with you?"

"More than ok, Eddie." Janet pulled him against her and they stayed that way for a long time.


	14. Chapter 14

Janet and Eddie's New Life - Chapter 14

Janet and Eddie's moment of quiet was shattered when four cars with about twenty Sullivan cousins came pulling up. They were followed by three trucks loaded with tables and chairs, a bridal arch and an altar. All compliments of Sully's previous planning according to Conor. There was no detail left to chance. Tents in case of rain right down to the dress the bride would wear and the groom's outfit. Sully had provided a wedding band to go with the brides heirloom ring and a plain band for Eddie. The only thing he left up to Janet and Eddie was to have them inscribed as they chose after returning to Knight's Ridge.

While Janet when out to check on the flurry of activity in the garden, Eddie headed for the kitchen to check out the food that was being prepared for tomorrow's dinner. Eddie could hear Janet's laughter through the open kitchen window. He'll make sure he gets to hear her wonderful laugh everyday, Eddie thought.

Later on after a late dinner with the Sullivan's and Aunt Rosheen, Eddie and Janet kissed in the hallway and went to their separate rooms to sleep. Eddie whispered sweet, sensual details of what he planned for their wedding night and Janet giggled. "I'm going to hold you to that!" she promised. As she slipped into her room Eddie slapped her on the bottom. "And that is only going to be the beginning!" Eddie replied.

--

Janet was so nervous the next day she couldn't even eat breakfast. That and the fact that Eddie kept making "googlely eyes" at her. She swatted at him when he made her choke on her orange juice beause he made her laugh. "Is this the kind of influence you're going to be for our son?" She tried to sounded scolding but couldn't pull if off. "Our son" how wonderful that sounded to both Janet and Eddie.

Janet went into her room and began to get ready for her wedding. She placed the garment bag on the bed and opened it. Sully had picked out the most beautiful dress Janet had ever seen. It was made with an overlay of Irish lace with a silky white sheath underneath. It had a scooped neckline with a lace collar and tiered lace three quarter sleeves. The empire waist had a lace fringe and it had a train of lace. Janet sat on the bed gently touching and admiring the workmanship when there was a soft knock on her door. She was getting up to make sure it wasn't Eddie when the door opened slightly and in walked Hannah and Thad.

Janet jumped up and rushed to their arms. "How did you get here? I can't believe you're here? "

"Surprise" Hannah and Thad announced together. Hannah said that after they had spoken the other day, Conor Sullivan gave her a call and filled her in on the rest of Sully's grand plan. "We had tickets and a passport for Thad and everything waiting for us at the airport. Sully must have known that Nick and I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Nick is talking with Conor now and then he'll help Eddie get ready. "

"This is great, huh, mom?" "I can't think of a better wedding present, Thad. I'm so glad you're here. And Hannah I'm so glad that now you can be my maid of honor and Nick can be Eddie's best man. Oh, God, I think I'm going to start crying."

"Don't do that Janet or I might cry with you. But we need to get going, we have a wedding to get to. Thad you go get ready, while I help your mom ok."

"Wait, Thad, I want to ask you something," Janet said. "Sure, mom." "Thad, would you walk me down the aisle and give me away?" "You got it, mom." Thad added, "As long as it's Eddie Latteka you're marrying, sure I'll give you away." Janet tousled her son's hair. He sure was something, she smiled.

Nick knocked and then entered Eddie's room without hesitating. When he got a look at Eddie standing in his wedding outfit in front of a full length mirror, he stopped dead in his tracks and let out a howl.

Eddie saw Nick in the reflection of the mirror and growled back at him without turning around. "Nicky if you so much as say one word, I'll throw you through another window and it won't be an accident this time!"

Nick tried to control the humor in his voice, "I guess Sully thought that if you were going to marry Janet, he wanted to make sure you were serious about it."

"I want to marry Janet so bad that I'd probably stand buck naked up there for all to see if that's what it would take, but this!! This I don't know about!!"

--

As a mandolin and a pennywhistle played the "Shepherd's Serenade", Thad proudly walked his mother down the garden path. Janet carried a porcelain horseshoe that was incorporated with her bouquet of flowers from Maggie's garden and had a flowered wreath for a head piece. Also, per an old Irish tradition she carried the "magic hanky". All of Sully's family and friends from Ireland stood by their chairs and watched as Janet slowly walked toward the altar. She didn't get a good look at Eddie until she was close to the front and he stepped out to meet her. She took a good look at him from head to toe and back again. She gave Eddie one of her thousand watt smiles. "Sully you devil" she mouthed. Janet saw Eddie in his Irish waist coat with a tartan kilt, complete with a sporrans and pipe brogue shoes. The outfit was completed with a white shirt, black bow tie and knee socks.

Eddie had forgotten all about what he was wearing when he saw how beautiful Janet looked. Nick coughed to cover his amusement however. Hannah just smiled at the happy couple. Eddie did think that it was kind of funny and couldn't resist the urge of hamming it up for everyone's sake by playing the Irish gentleman. Eddie put his left arm behind his back and his right arm across his waist and bowed to Janet before offering her his arm.

Father Donovan started the ceremony with a traditional Irish poem and then turned to Eddie for the vows. "I, state your full name, do take thee Janet." "I, Edward Thaddeus Latteka, take thee Janet."

Janet was stunned. Thaddeus? That Sully sure was a sneaky one.

--

After the ceremony was over, Janet and Eddie drank from the special goblets the traditional "honey mead" . Conor Sullivan told them that tradition says that the couple were to drink from the goblets for one month or the cycle of one moon. Thus the term, honeymoon. Janet loved all the Irish traditions, she couldn't have planned a more special wedding if she had done it herself. She wished that she could have thanked Sully for everything that he had done for her and for Eddie.

After much eating and dancing and laughter, the wedding party and guests along with Father Donovan piled into their vehicles to go to the Cliffs of Mohr to spread Sully's ashes. The sun was beginning to set and the winds had died down somewhat as Eddie and Janet said goodbye to the man who had brought them together again.

As a bagpipe was playing a lovely Irish tune in the background, Father Donovan recited the poem: I'm not **gone**, just in a different place I **am** always around you surrounding with grace **...** Please **don't cry for me**, as I **am** alive in your heart always.

As everyone else headed back to their autos, Janet and Eddie stood side by side looking out over the cliffs. "I'll always miss Sully", Janet said. "And I'll always be grateful for what he's done for us." "For us," Eddie added "and for Thad." "Speaking of Thad how come you always lead me to believe that the "T" stood for Thomas?" "A guy has to have some secrets, Edith." Eddie laughed. "Oh, is that right Mr. Latteka? And are you going to let me find out what an Irishman wears under his kilt?" Eddie turned Janet toward their waiting car and put one arm around her back and his other arm across her front and locked his hands on her shoulder. "I'll do better than just tell you Mrs. Latteka. I plan on showing you!!" Janet wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked off and laughed. "Well, let's get to it then!!"


	15. Chapter 15

_Epilogue: Two Years Later_

Eddie sat propped up against a pillow next to Janet as she slept. The sun was streaming in their bedroom window as the breeze gently fluttered the sheer curtains. Eddie could hear Thad in the backyard playing with his new puppy. Thad Latteka, his son in blood and in name.

Eddie knew he should wake Janet up so she could get down to Sully's to meet with Karen about doing the schedule with her for next week, but she also needed her rest. Janet always insisted on handling the business at the bar that Sully had left them in his will. But a woman who's eight months pregnant needs lots of rest Eddie decided. And besides she looked like an angel lying there next to him.

Janet slowly woke up and stretched her arms until they laid around Eddie and looked up at him. "Shouldn't you get down to Best Friend Windows and help Nick since you're so busy? And I need to get down to Sully's."

"Not until I say good morning to my beautiful wife." Eddie leaned over and spoke to her. "Good morning Mrs. Latteka and good morning Sean." Eddie leaned further toward her belly.

Janet laughed. Eddie had decided that their child, boy or girl was going to be named Sean after Sully. He told her it was perfect name. They'd spell it SEAN if it was a boy or SHAWN if it was a girl. Perfect, he said. Janet had to agree. Her life was perfect.

_Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story. I had a lot of fun with it and hope that you did too. I'll miss the Ridge and the people but I will always hold this special couple in my heart. Long live October Road. --Janey (Note: The "magic hanky" is to insure virility. It is made so one snip and it can be turned into a baby bonnet.) _


End file.
